winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx: Bloomix Battle
Winx: Bloomix Battle 'is an online game on Nickelodeon's official website. Description Travel with the Winx on an adventure to defeat evil fairy tale creatures with their new Bloomix abilities! Walkthrough To start playing, press you cursor anywhere on the game screen. You can also adjust your sound volume with the button on the bottom left side. Choosing roles The Winx have different roles. Look at the symbols and consider thoroughly who to pick. Symbols These are the likely meaning of the symbols. *'Heart: Life. The first stat for everyone, it represents how much health they have before they are defeated. *'Shield:' Defense. The second stat for everyone, it represents how much damage from enemies is reduced. *'Sword:' Attack. The third stat for Defenders, it represents the damage dealt by their melee attack. *'Sparks:' Spell power. The third stat for Warriors, it represents the damage done by their magic projectile. *'+:' Healing ability. The third stat for Healers, it represents how much they can heal other Winx. *'Flame:' Special Ability or Special Move. The fourth stat for everyone, it affects how powerful a Winx's special ability is (the damage done by Warriors, the defense increased by Defenders and the Health healed by Healers). Winx's Roles At the start, you will pick three of the six Winx, one for each role. *'Defender:' Absorbs a majority of enemy damage. **Choose Tecna or Musa. **They perform melee attacks that divert attention away from Warriors and Healers, and cast protective spells to reduce damage. Ideally, they should have high defense, but Musa's low at the start. *'Warrior:' Deals the most damage. **Choose Bloom or Aisha. **They fire magic projectiles at enemies from a range so that they do not have to take damage from enemies, and cast spells that greatly damage enemies. They have more powerful magic and special abilities than the other Winx. Bloom has extremely powerful magic and special abilities, but low defense, while Aisha is more balanced. *'Healer:' Replenishes your allies' health. **Choose Stella or Flora. **They are the only source of healing for the Winx, and will constantly heal a targeted Winx until either of them are defeated or their target is changed. They can heal themselves by targeting themselves. They are completely incapable of attacking. Initially, Stella seems to be clearly superior to Flora as they have near identical stats except for a much higher special ability for Stella, but Flora's ability is more useful than Stella's. If you want to change a character, you can always reset it later, after you've picked all three. After sticking with your choice, the remaining are eventually all found throughout the story. How to play Battle Time to fight! Read the instructions carefully: *'Moving a Winx:' Drag them away in a straight line. *'Attacking:' Draw a line from the chosen Winx to the enemy/target. Once it is defeated, you'll get a coin. *'Get a Coin:' Click the coin. *'Healing:' Draw a line from your healer to another Winx to heal them! *'Special Move:' Click a Winx, then tap the "Special Move" button at the top left side. Moving to another level To move to another level, you need to complete the one before. In the "Level Select" stage, click a shining golden circle. A dim one means it is still locked. After you complete all of the levels in a location, you can move to another place/location! The level with the Winx logo (the "X" sign) means you'll get another Winx. In Fairytale Hamlet, you'll get a defender fairy on level 4. The boss is Stormy. In Desert Dunes, you'll get a healer on level 3. The boss is Darcy. In Haunted Woods, you'll get a warrior fairy on level 3. The boss is Icy. The last region is the final battle with Selina. Improving your Winx's abilities In the "Level Select" stage, there is a sack of coins button on the top right side. Click it, and it will take you to a shop, where you can use your coins (if enough) to improve your Winx's abilities. To change the Winx to upgrade, tap the left or right arrow on the top left side, and to upgrade a Winx, click on and purchase a charm with the symbol corresponding to the ability to upgrade. You will also need to remember the symbol meaning. Defeat more enemies to get more coins! To leave the shop, click the arrow button at the top right side. Achievements To view achievements, if any, click the bottom right trophy button. Trivia *In the first release of the game, Bloom was the only Winx who didn't have Bloomix yet. She was still in Sirenix, marking that she had not yet earned it in the series either. *When the game was updated, Bloom was given her Bloomix, and her attacks became much stronger compared to her Sirenix. The other locations could also now be unlocked once the previous one is accomplished. *If every Winx were upgraded to the maximum, the stats would still be in the same ratio to each other and the other girls, as there is no real maximum and the upgrades are the same for everyone. Depending on which Winx and stat it is, a stat may exceed the maximum bar shown if upgraded enough. *In Fairytale Hamlet's fourth level, it is stated by a defender fairy (either Tecna or Musa) that they will take down Darcy, but they faced Stormy instead. This was later corrected when the game was updated with a new level. *The game homepage was redesigned after the update. Winx now has Bloomix and Selina is fighting against her instead of being in the background. The other Winx, Trix and villains have also been pushed to the background. *In Musa's Bloomix, the stone on her forehead was blue, instead of fuchsia. *This is the last game to be released on the Nickelodeon (USA) website. Gallery Bloomix Battle.png WBB Defense.png WBB Attack.png WBB Healer.png WBB Locations.png WBB Help.png WBB Level Select.png WBB Shop.png IMG_2188.JPG|Bloom in her new Bloomix transformation in the game, after it was updated. Newpage.JPG|The game's new homepage, after the update, which features Bloom's new Bloomix power. 88.JPG|Once you finish the game... DjsrxkkfuxI WCS6.jpg|Bloom in Sirenix, before the update. Category:Games Category:Media Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Bloomix Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Online Games